Semper Fedilis
by Deonna
Summary: Andrea was just the type of girl he was looking for, but who thought he'd find it at a best friends Military boot camp graduation? Will they make it work while she goes back to college in Miami and he's on the road? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Fresh outta high school is what we twins were both joined the Marines together. Dominic was going to be going on to Iraq, while I stayed down in Richmond helping train other recuits. After 3 years of different bootcamps we were graduating on to our futures. We were both dressed in uniform standing, in attention as name after name was getting called to the potium to solute Sergent. I waited anxiously. My brother was called up and soluted, I was next.

"Sophia M. Cantwell"

I walked up and soluted Sergent as he copied my move. I shook his hand and took my dog tags saying I graduated for camp. I smiled at my mom who was sitting in the audience crying. I just wanted to get out of this hell.

Flashback

I had just gotten to sleeep went I heard the trumpets playing. We got up out of bed and had 7 minutes - total - to get showered and in uniform for the day. All the girls rushed outside and stood in attention as we waited for todays check. Drill Sergent started looking everyone up and down. I forgot to take off my necklace and just now realized it. I crused myself in my head.

"Are you fucking dumb? Now you have to run 5 miles. FUCK!" He walked up to me and pulled it from my uniform, just barely breaking it. "Sophia?"

"Sir, yes, Sir"

"What is this?"

"A necklace Sir"

"And why is it on your body soilder?"

"I forgot to take it off Sir"

"You forgot? Alright, well I suppose I forgot to tell you that you're running 5 miles today solider"

"Okay sir"

"NOW NOW NOW!"

I had finished those miles and was about to throw up. I looked around and saw all black. I knew this wasn't good. I sat down and was gagging, until Sergent came up to me. "Finished Soilder?"

"Yes, sir."

"Want to throw up soilder?"

"Maybe, sir."

"Not on my grass soilder. Go get changed for dinner soilder."

"Thank you, sir."

I sat back down in my seat as I gagged at the rememberance of that,I wanted to throw up right now.I thank god everyday this is over finally. Everyone else got called up and was given their tags and we were dissmissed. I walked over to my mom and hugged her tight. It's been at least 7 months without seeing her. We talked for awhile and finally I said I would be back soon and walked over to my best friend Donnie. I hugged him from behind, seeing he was talking to someone. "Donnieee!" I yelled.

"Yo, Sophiaaa!"

"We did it, huh?" I said walking to the side of him.

"Yeah we did, babygirl." He hugged me.

"Oh, this is my friend John. John this is Sophia." Donnie said.

"Hello, Im Sophia Cantwell." I said sticking out my hand

"John Cena." taking my hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

I took of my hat, and let my hair flow down. It was long and my bangs were in my face. It felt so good. I shook it around and let it move around.

"Don, I'll see you later at dinner, with everyone?"

"Yeah, where you goin?

"Goin to see my ma, duh!"

I walked away smiling at him and John. I walked over to my mom and started talking to her.

Donnie's POV

"Yo man. Shes gorgeous." John said.

"Sophia, yeah. She is, isn't she."

"Yeah, She's beautiful."

"Hey, come to dinner. Get to know her. I'm sure she'll love you man. But trust me, I will hurt you if you fuck with her man. I've known her for awhile and she tells me everything. Before she left home, she got out of a really bad relationship." Donnie informed.

"With who, how?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, he, uh, uh- he abused her. Really bad. So please John, I know how you are, the ladies man. But don't fuck with her, man."

"Nah, I just wanna talk ta her, man."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back over to my mom and she had brought my best friends Desiree and Jenn. We made our way to a table that was set up to sit down and talk. We were talking about what I was planning on doing when I got home. Desiree and Jenn wanted to know about bootcamp. I was telling a few stories about when Donnie and I would start trouble with soilders and not get blamed and would pull jokes on everyone when it was time to go get ready for dinner. Dominic came up and got me, hugged both Desiree and Jenn, than kisisng my mother's cheek. We said our goodbyes to mom as she was leaving for New Jersey tonight. I was flying back tommorrow afternoon. We walked into my quarters and looked around. I didnt have anything that wasn't "camoflauge, expect one outfit from home. I grabbed the clothes I arrived in and threw those on. Folding everything else back in the chest at the head of my bunk.

Dominic and I walked out to the dinner hall and sat down across from a few friends. I saw Donnie walk in with John and waved them over to us. I introduced them both to Desiree and Jenn. Donnie sat down talking with Jenn as John walked over to me. I sat down and music started playing. Food was already on the table, as well as loads of booze. I toook a beer and opened it, sipping it. John looked at me. "Coros Light, huh?"

"Of course, Pete Coros, my hero." I smiled as he laughed. I looked down and felt slightly uncomfortable suddenly.

"So, what do ya plan on doing when you leave camp?" John asked.

"Oh, well I am going back up to Jersey to get my belonging and I am moving down to Tampa, Florida with Desiree and Jenn."

"Oh cool. What in Flordia are you looking for?"

"Well, I have always wanted to become a WWE Diva, I know it sounds silly. And I wanted to continue on with my education, and get a masters." I sighed.

"Oh, wow. I am a WWE Superstar."

"Oh, thats really cool. I've never actually met one before. I watched when I was younger and really loved it. I dont think I've seen you wrestle?"

"Oh, well. thats okay. What did you want to get a masters in?" John asked.

"Well I have a Bacholers degree in exercise Physiology."

"No way. Me too. This is getting werid."

"A litttle to fucking creepy." I laughed

A slow song came on and everyone started to get up with someone and dance. John let his hand out asking me to dance, and I accepted. Once the song was over, I looked up at John. He was looking down at me and smiled. I thanked him for the dance and we pulled away walking back to the table. As you could probably tell, I'm not the girliest girl there is around and I like it that way. I more rugged, I don't mind to get down and dirty but although being a cheerleading I'm not a dancer. I could pull it off but I was never into the whole club scene. A night slow dance once in awhile would make a regular girl happy, but not me. I feel more uncomfortable as the song goes on, but no-one could ever tell.

As the night went on, John and I talked more and became closer. He told me about going to Springfield College and growing up in Massachusetts as well as starting up in the business and trying to make it in California and OVW. He told me about his life now and I told him all about life at bootcamp. He told me all about his persona in the WWE, as the guy who never backs down and never quits and how he puts on a military persona but would never be able to do all that we do. Its was really humbling, to see that someone admires what we do so much.

"Yeah. So I grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts. I have 4 other brothers. We weren't that wealthy growin' up but my parents gave us everything we needed. I was always into wrestling and football and baseball, causing mischef around the house with the boys. I was 15 and went to boarding school and finally to Springfield College. I have a degree in Exercise Physiology. Moved out to Cali and started wrestling. Here I am today." John said.

"Same here. I grew up in Jersey and moved around there alot. I ended up in Jefferson, a small llittle town. My parents got divorced when I was 11 years old. Things were tough but I accepted that, but my mom still went out of her way for both Dominic and I. Cheerleading and Track were my always part of my life and I was captain my senior year. Graduated and came here with my brother and here I am, hah." I sighed.

We talked until it was time to leave the hall and go back to the quaters. Tonight was the only night people were allowed to sleepover, yet they didn't supply extra bedding. The girls were telling me all about everyone back home and how excited everyone was to see me. I was excited too but I really wanted to get in alittle sleeep before flyng home tommorrow. I grabbed sweats and a sweat shirt and decided to lay down. The girls squeezed in bed with me and they passed out. I laid there thinking about how different everything was going to be once I left these four walls. People dont yell at you for everything constantly, you dont train everyday for hours on hand, you dont wake up at 6 am or anything. This was normal to me now and I didn't know what the "REAL" world would be like. I wanted to see it but I was scared to leave Dominic. He was all I've got besides my mom and I didnt want to lose contact with him. The only good thing about going through the program here is I get to visit the staying memebers whenever I wanted too. I soon fell into one of the scariest dreams, I think I've ever had.

**I was walking down the sand road. I had my uniform on but I had no idea where I was. I had a gun in my hand. I was looking aorund and saw nothing around me; suddenly it made sense to me. I was in Iraq. I was runnning down the road and I had to have ran for at least a good hour by now but I wasn't getting anywhere, it was like I was running in place when I stopped and turned looking around. I saw people not too far away in the distance. I yelled and screamed but it seemed as though no one could hear me. I saw them get in the jeep and speed off. I heard gun shots and looked for somewhere for me to take cover. There wasn't even a rock in sight. I fell to the ground, felling a sharp pain, knowing they, whoever they are had hit me. I fell to the ground, screaming, hoping someone would be there to here me because I was fading fast. **

I jumped up out of my dream and Desiree and Jenn were standing over me looking wildly. I was sweating and shaking, that dream was too real. I looked around and calmed myself down. The clock said 6am and I knew I needed to get up anyway. I told them we had to be leaving soon and to get their stuff ready because within a few mintues the bells would go off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Don." Sophia said cheerfully

"Whats up"

"Oh nothing, just waiting to leave."

"Yeah, aren't we all."

"Mmhmm." She sat down on the bed and looked at him. SHe knew something was wrong with him."Whats wrong Donnie?"

"Oh nothing, Im just know, like its been a year or so since the real world, and we maybe drafted to Iraq as soon as we leave; in a matter of mintues. Its werid to think were leaving but some of us; our friends, could leave us and we could never see them again."

She grabbed his hands because she felt the exact same way. She just didn't what to think about that, but knew it would be best and he needed her to be supportive. "Donnie, I know. I think about that everyday. The what if, the how come, or what could be; but we have to live in the now. The present, because even if our friends get drafted back to Iraq, they know we are here to support them through the training they endored, we were their friends that wished them well on the future. Everything happens for a reason, whether we go or they go, its supposed to happen and its for the best. We joined this to fight for the millions of people in the real world and if it happens to be us that gets picked to go, we have to. We made this our lives by choice."

He looked Sophia in the eyes and kissed her, letting her freak a little inside, because she didn't know what to do. But she didn't kiss back or anything she pulled away. He stared at her blanky. "Im soo sorry, Sop.."

"No, its alright. Don't worry." She smile smiled. "But, can you tell me where John is?" She looked at him and he pointed to the bathroom. He was walking out right now. "Well, speak of the devil." She smiled at them both

"Whats up guys?" John was so cheerful in the morning

"Nothing, Sophia was just asking for you actually."

"Really, whats going on?"

"I just wanted to be able to say goodbye to you both. It was nice to meet you finally John." She smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. She grabbed Donnie and kissed his as well. He meant so much to her, it was going to be so hard to leave her best friend behind. "I'll make sure to call Donnie when I get home safe, alright?" They both smiled.

"Alright, let me walk you back to your room."

"Okay!"

As Donnie packed the rest of his stuff, Sophia and John slowly walked back to her quaters where they finally stopped and sat on the bench. "Thank you so much for last night John. It feels showed me how to live a real life again, I don't think I could thank you enough. I needed that, for sure."

He smiled "It was my pleasure, really. I had more fun than I've had in a while."

"Good, I'm glad. But I guess this is goodbye."She said standing up and wiping the wrinkles of her clothes.

"Well here's my number. If you ever need anything, you know where to call. Don't hesitate." He grabbed her hand. "I'm really going to miss you." Witht hat he looked down and kissed her sweetly. He had wanted too since he first saw her and he knew he;d bhe mad if he didn't before she left to go back to New Jersey. He felt her smile into his lips.

"Thanks, I'll definately let you know when I come down to Tampa."

She kissed him one last time and backed into her room. She had to finish getting ready for the plane ride. She put on her uniform and got Desiree and Jenn from the cafeteria and walked to the bus that was waiting for them.

The ride took a while but Sophia wasn't more scared when it stopped. She looked down and grabbed the bags from the overhead carriage on the shuttle buses. As each solider got out and off the bus we were soluted by general and lutendient. It was a true honor to walk out into the airport a United States Marine. They got to the gate and no one wanted them to wait in line. They were allowed to the front of every line and when they boarded the plane; sat in first class. Once they were seated they all took out their phones because they finally had service.

.

TO: Sophia

FROM: John

Hey. Just wanted to wish you a good flight. I know Donnie is calling you when we land and get to my house, but please call me when you three get home. I just want to know if your safe. 3

I chuckled before replying back to him

TO: John

FROM: Sophia

John, of course I will call you. If I don't and forget I want a call. :) Tell Donnie I said its going to be okay. Don't tell him I told you but; he hates plane rides! (SHHH!...)I'll talk to you later darling. Have a safe flight - Sophia 3

I also texted Dominic, because I knew he was staying back at the camp.

TO: Dominic

FROM: Sophia

Hey bro. Just wanted to tell you we are on the plane; getting ready to take off in a few mintues. The girls have told me everyone wanted to see you back home, please visit soon. I miss you already, I know its corny, lol. Please be safe. Call whenever you need too and I'll be calling you when I get homejust to check in with you. Good luck and I love you Dominic 3

All my love- Sophia

.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the driveway of Sophia's house was the nicest feelings she had ever had. She was excited to be able to sleep in her bed again, see all her friends and most important begin her new life. Her mom greeted the three of them at the door and welcomed them inside. She looked around and the first thing she saw was her step-dad of course, drinking on the couch.

He was a drunk, loved his tequila and all that hard liquor. It never stopped Sophia from drinking because he wasn't violent, it just taught her the effects and harm it can do to a relationship. Besides that she walked down the hall into her room. THe blue curtains and purple floor, was just freshly vaccumed and everything was still in place , just like it was before she lefts. she threw her bags on th ground and jumped on her nice soft bed. It was nice to actually sink into the mattress for once, instead of sleeping on a rock, like she'd been doing. She smiled and brethed int he fresh air, that definately smelt like home.

Sophia sat on her bed and dialed John's number. She was hoping to hear his voice, but it went to the mail and left a message. "Hey John, it's me. I told you I would remember to call! I hope everything's okay. Just wanted to check in, call me as soon as you get this. Tell Donnie I said I'm fine and I miss you both!"

She got changed out of this uniform and Desiree and John decided it was time to go party. They finished getting ready and walked out into her cherry red mustang. They pulled into a house down the street, her other best friend, Ali's house. She was throwing a welcome home party. They girls walked in and Sophia was attacked by hugs and kissed and people screaming. She loved it. She hugged at least a hundred people before being handed a beer.

Sophia was happy to be home, see everyone. They all looked so good. They werejuniors in college, well most of us, and its as though they are still in high school. They loved eachother and all knew they'd always be here. She loved that feeling that nothings changed. Nothing will ever change.

Sophia was walking around, mingling with everyone and she felt my pocket was John and answered, while walking outside to the deck. She knew she was drunk but igured John wouldn't mind, if he caught on. "Hello?" She yelled over the music

"Sophia?" He yelled back

"John? Yeah, it's me!"  
"Where are you?"

"Oh, at a friends house for a party. There is so maybe people here John, its so nice!"

"Sophia, you're drunk."

"I know, but did you make it home safe?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm home with Donnie. Are you safe is more important?"

" I think so. I saw my ex boyfriend, I think he's mad at me for what I did to him. I'm scared John."

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Go find Desiree or Jenn. They'll keep you safe, he won't bother you, okay?"

"I hope so."

"Okay, I'm going to call Sophia. Call me if you need anything. Goodnight."

John hung up and Sophia found Desiree sitting with Anthony and Dan, their best friends. She sat down on Anthony's lap and looked around, Jason was walking towards them and she just pretended as if she didn't see anything, until he walked up and tried to cause a problem.

"Get you're hands off my girl." He yelled at Anthony, grabbing Sophia's arm.

"I believe she broke up with your ass before she left! Its time to move on." Desiree yelled. "She's over you asshole."

"Yeah? Well see about that." With that Jason kissed Sophia roughly and when she refused to kiss back, smacked her. She didn't know what to do but sit there and cry. All the defence training went out the window with him. "Thats what I thought. Comeon baby, lets go upstairs."

With that Anthony, grabbed my arm and punched Jason right in the face. He had heard all about the absue that Jason had put her through and there was nothing he would do about it, expect for now. He would do something about it and beat this kid just as bad as he beat Sophia over the years.

Sophia watched all this happpen and ran to the bathroom, this was definately not what she wanted to see when she just got home. She wiped her tears and looked in the mirror, she wanted to go home. She told Desiree and Jenn she was leaving to go home, She didn't want to be here anymore. She ran to her car alone and called John as she turned the car on. It rang a few times before she heard a small groggy voice answer. "Hel...hello?"

"John, its me, Sophia."

"Sweetheart, whats wrong. Its like 3 in the morning."

"I know, I just wanted to call you and tell you I'm going home. He tried to get at me and he hit me. He reallly hit me again..." She cried to John.

"WHAT? He hit you? Are you kidding me Sophia?"

"No?"

"I'm coming there."

"No, no. I'm going home, I'll be safe. I promise."

"I'll be there in the morning. Go home, please. I'll be there soon."


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down the street, looking at faces and looking the windows of stores, smiling and laughing. I continued to walk and it quickly became sand all over. The stores and the people faded quickly and I looked around for someone but no-one was there. I looked down and felt my uniform and a gun, securly in my hand. I heard gunshots and saw a little bunker for me. I ran too it, but it seemed farther and farther way. I looked for the people shouting but their wasn't anyone there. I looked around and I saw blood on the ground... I had been shot. I got to the the bunker but it was too late. I could hear the forgein voices and I felt another sharp pain, before falling to the ground. Looking up there were guns in my face with the trigger cocked...

Sophia screamed and shot open her eyes. She looked around and saw a body laying on the ground, only scared her more. She looked closer and it was John. She smiled slightly and crawled next to him. He felt her and put his arm around her. She loved this feeling. She curled up next to him but couldn't sleep. She was still sweating and shaking and it woke him up. "Sophia, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, my dream just scared me a little."

"What happened?"

"I'm going to Iraq John. I'm going to be requested for a tour."

"No you're not. Its okay sweetie"

"Yes I am. I saw it."

He sighed and looked at her. "Listen to me. Donnie has these dreams all the time. He tells me that it's not him in the dream, its someone else. Someone you both know might get drafted, who knows. But for now, please lets go back to sleep."

She sighed "Alright, come on the bed though." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "thank you for coming John."

Once we woke up, I had everyone come over that night for a litttle bon fire. I wanted to introduce everyone to John and just forget about what happened last night. It took a few hours to get everything ready, John cleaned the spa and started a fire while I ran to get snacks and drinks for everyone.

Once everyone got there and they all got comfortable and introduced, Sophia's mom called her inside to talk. She handed her a letter and on the inside it read "University of Miami", she knew this was the application letter she was waiting for. Her whole rest of her life was riding on this and she couldn't wait to find out. Fear in her eyes, but you'd never know it, Sophia openned the paper and let out a big sigh of relief. "I got accepted!" She screamed so loud. Running outside to John, she jumped on him, screaming as loud as she posssibly could.

"What? What's Wrong?"

"I got in! I GOT IN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"What?" Everyone else yelled, but John knew and spun her around and kisssed her! "I'm so poud of you!"

"I applied while I was in camp, to Miami University and they sent me a letter saying I could start anytime I wanted!" She was beaming. Everyone crowded around to congratulate her and she was in shock. She was really moving down to Miami to go to school, this was her real dream, taking shape. She couldn't wait to start to pack and everything.

The next day, John had a early meeting in Connecticut with Vince McMahon, so he left Sophia the next morning to go shopping with Desiree for her trip down there. They decided that Sophia would fly down with John in a few days and get enrolled down and visit the campus. The girls went shopping everywhere for her room in John's house and clothes to stock his closet. They grabbed a few sweatsuits, t-shirts and soffee shorts, as well as, really dressy clothes and cute heels. They got a brand new bedding set and alll accessories to match. Once they were satisfided, it was time to pack!


End file.
